infnite madness
by someoneovertherainbow
Summary: An anthology of sorts. #1: As Draco watches her from afar, in all of her beauty and joy, he can't help but think that perhaps if he was a different kind of man, he could have attained that sense of happiness as well... with her. Dramione.


_infinite madness._

_# 1: of pride and lost chances_

_Prompts: Not everything ends happily. / How tragic. / MAPS. / "Wait, they don't love you like I love you." / "You can't deny that you're looking for the sunset."/ Dramione._

_Disclaimer: Me no own Potter._

* * *

><p><em>"She looks beautiful."<em>he thinks to himself as he watches the woman twirl with her partner on the dance floor, her curly locks bouncing in her wake. He notices the littlest of details about her, starting from the shimmer of her eyeshadow, to the flourish of her gown.

He watches as she gives a happy little laugh as her partner spins her round and round. _'She has a beautiful smile.'_

And as the song goes on and on, he watches and watches, his eyes never really straying away from the beautiful woman. And once the song stops, he eyes the woman and her partner. They are almost out of breath and her partner gives a sheepish grin, and he whispers something to the girl. It must have been a witty comment for his partner gave a girlish giggle.

The woman then gives her partner a light peck on the lips. And they separate as she starts to talk to her friends and he, to his mates.

The man who had been silently watching the pair scans the room with his silvery eyes. He sees the twirling stars, the floating golden plates, the colorful strings strewn across the creamy white tent.

He feels tired and weary. After some contemplation, he stands up and makes his way towards the exit. 'I don't belong in here.' he thinks. And just as he is just a few steps closer to leaving, a voice calls out to him:

"Draco."

He pauses. He recognizes the feminine voice, he feels his heart flutter. For so long, he had anticipated the sound of her voice, calling out to him. _'Tch. Bloody stupid.'_

He turns around to face the girl. His facade shows one of boredom, of one who couldn't care less. But within, there was a frenzy of emotions. He had always been good at concealing those.

Hermione gives a light cough and continues, "Draco, are you leaving already? There are still so many guests! And desert hasn't been served yet."

He gives a sigh.

"I'm fine. I'll be on my way."

Hermione hesitates a little, as though she was unsure of what she was to say to the tall and pale man before her.

"Don't... don't you even want to stay a little? Maybe dance with the other women? Parvati Patil's here. You remember her? Maybe I can get the two of y-"

"Granger, I'm leaving. I don't give a damn about nor do I want to dance with any of those women. Got that?" he cuts her off bitterly. 'Except you' was left unspoken.

Hermione gives a defiant little grunt and storms off back to the party. From where he was, he sees her go back into the arms of Ron Weasley, the man who won her heart.

Draco gives an indignant snort, to make it seem as though he doesn't care. But he does.

He didn't know what she had done to take his breath away. He didn't know why she made him feel stupid and make his brain malfunction. She was a bloody Mudblood, yet he finds himself stricken with awe by her genius, and mesmerized by her beauty.

But he can never have her, he realizes. So he walks out of the tent that was supported by golden poles, he ignores the weird stares of the guests, and simply forgets.

Forgets about her.

And with that, he walks into the dark, giving the girl one last sparing glance before putting her image into the back of his mind.

As he walks into the night, the golden words imprinted on the tent shimmer in the pale glow of the moon as it read:

_'Wedding of Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley.'_

Draco never stood a chance.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Am I proud of this? Not so much. But it's my first Dramione fanfic so there. Can't blame me now can you?_

_I might make more of these tho'! Seeing that it is and anthology and stuff._

_So as of now, enjoy!_


End file.
